I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hair styling tools and accessories useful within the hair styling industry and to the general public and relates more specifically to a simplified hair styling tool which allows its user to quickly and easily twist, rotate and pull hair into a variety of fashion styles.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
The tediousness of styling hair, particularly very long hair, for clientele has always been a major problem for professional hairdressers and beauticians. Generally, clients with very long hair will spend from one to two hours in a hair styling salon in order to have their hair styled. Some styles, such as the "French Twist", "Pony Twist", "French Knot" and others, typically require very labor intensive sessions with a professional hairdresser whereby the hair is teased, combed and pinned until the desired style or effect is produced.
Devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,021 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,960, were developed to assist the hair stylist in creating permanent waves or curls in ones hair. However, a need exists within the hair styling industry, for a tool which will allow the hair stylist and other individuals to quickly and easily twist, rotate and shape hair, especially long hair, into a variety of "styles" for themselves and their customers.